Nicktoons Unite! (Netflix TV series)
Nicktoons Unite! is an American animated action-adventure comedy crossover web television miniseries created for Netflix. It is a crossover of various Nickelodeon cartoons and is loosely based on the video game of the same name. Premise Upon accidentally discovering that the universe he inhabits is only one of many, Zim decides to conquer all of them. He puts together an army of nefarious villains so he can accomplish this. And if that's not enough, the constant travelling through dimensions is starting to affect other worlds by merging them together and transporting various characters away from their homes. Multiple familiar characters (i.e. TMNT, SpongeBob SquarePants, Lincoln Loud, Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner, etc.) are forced to come together for what will be the biggest adventure of their entire lives. Can they somehow restore order to their broken multiverse? Or could the threat be much bigger and badder than they first thought? Cast Main villains * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Rikki Simons as GIR * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker * John Michael Higgins as Warren Stone * Rhys Darby as Hypno-Potamus * Grey Griffin as Azula Main heroes * Omar Benson as Raphael * Ben Schwartz as Leonardo * Brandon Mychal Smith as Michelangelo * Josh Brener as Donatello * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo Cosma * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Fairywinkle * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * TBD as Avatar Aang * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog * Asher Bishop as Lincoln Loud * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Jim Cummings as Cat * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Kitty Katswell * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Rama * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman Other characters * Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud and Annie McLeach * Grey Griffin as Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud and Sam Manson * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Josh Zuckerman as Pony * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers * Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers * Patrick Warburton as Tucker X * Wendie Malick as Trudy X * Lynsey Bartilson as Tuesday X * TBD as Truman X * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie * Nancy Cartwright as Oblina and Chuckie Finster * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Adler as Ickis * John Kassir as Krumm * Candi Milo as Snap * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton * Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket * Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * TBD as June * TBD as Henry * Hal Sparks as Tak * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen * Ben Giroux as Mikey Munroe * Lucas Grabeel as Pinky Malinky Trivia * The miniseries consists of less than 13 episodes, each being nearly 30 minutes long. * The series takes inspiration from The Avengers and its sequels Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. * Originally planned as a full-length film, the staff turned it into a miniseries to give more characters some screen time. * The heroes are split into separate teams, with each of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on a certain team given their history with alternate dimensions. * Zim is believed to be the big bad at first before it is eventually revealed to be someone more sinister. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Animated Series Category:Miniseries Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series Category:Mini-Series Category:Nicktoons Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV series based on video games Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original series Category:Cartoons Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Web Series Category:Web series Category:American animated television series Category:American television series Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:The Loud House Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Invader Zim Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Danny Phantom Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Doug Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:As Told by Ginger Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Catscratch Category:Making Fiends Category:The Mighty B! Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:ChalkZone Category:Rocket Power Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:The X's Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s American television series Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:2020s